One last letter for you
by Ebony umbreon
Summary: (based on One last letter by the aviators) Ninjago is gone. Nadakhan has taken over and the ninjas are gone. all who rebel against the new king will be slaughtered. but within all this, a flickering candle light... and a letter... one final letter... for someone... someone much like you. [ONE-SHOT]


**so... this is based on _'one last letter to you'_ by the aviators and bronyfied. all credit for the song to them. I got hooked on that song a while back and I just had this thought... but this won't take place with the overlord's reign... no, this is one that I haven't ever seen. maybe it's because i'm the first one to think... what if... Ninjago really did become Djinnjago?**

My hand trembled in the flickering candle light, eyes darting about, scared. the shadows from outside slunk across the wall, obscuring the sunlight. they were coming. I could feel it.

I sharply inhaled through my teeth as I picked up the quill. it was simple and old... but it was the only thing I could salvage from the remains of my home after it was ripped out of the earth alongside the rest of Ninjago... slowly, maybe even strategically and the chunks were moved... and changed into... this... _Djinnjago._

I pulled out a piece of parchment from underneath the jumble of books laying dormant on the floor of the shattered home. I smoothed it out and looked to see if there was anything written on it already... there was.

 _Help us. help us please ninjas. the sky pirates are taking us all... where are you ninjas? where did you ninja go?_

 _Why didn't you save us._

 _Please. it's too late for me. but I just want you to know..._

 _we're all counti_

it was abruptly cut off. the sky pirates must have taken them during a raid. hopefully, if they've already searched this place for survivors and rebels... I might be safe. not many people were still free. Those who bent to Nadakhan's will joined the ranks of the sky pirates... that was so many people... so many traitors and cowards... I grit my teeth and stared hard at my filthy and torn clothing, feeling my fists clench.

The others? they were killed. that's what we think anyway... it's best not to look. too risky.

All the elemental masters were slaughtered too. I watched. heroes... warriors... children... maybe even siblings or lovers... I watched them be killed in cold blood. every man woman or child he kills... it makes him stronger... it hurts...

there was one hope though... the ninjas. rumours state they had fled. I couldn't believe that.

I looked up at the desk and scowled. smoothing out the parchment and flipping it over I began to write. my final letter. I was sure.

 _Dear Ninjas, I wish we could have fought back..._

 _Evil has won after all this time._ _Somehow we must escape from_ _this nightmare of our world. what happened to the Ninjago we once knew? we're dying under Nadakhan's rule. where is the peace that lasted so long? it feels like forever and now it's all gone._

 _But there's one last thing that I've gotta say. one last thing that I have to do. before it's too late. please Ninjas end this today. there is one last thing that I need to prove. I guess this is a goodbye... but this can't be true. You'd never abandon us would you? Something happened to the world we all knew, so I guess this is my last letter... and it'll be to you._

 _I know I cannot stop this on my own. Everyone is gone and we're all alone. So many, their tear streaked eyes... the running and screaming. We're all crying out. can you hear us? we're crying out for you. I refuse to believe that you are all dead. it's just evil messing with my head. Please saviours, help us find a way. We have to stop this chaos today._

 _there has to be something you can do. to save this world that we once knew... heh... I guess there's something I learnt today._

I heard the footsteps of the sky pirates outside. they're gonna search the house. their voices are outside. I'm going to die. I won't join them... I'm going to die. but I have to finish this first. I hastily scribbled one last sentence and stood up, snatching the candle holder up in my hand. it wasn't much of a weapon... but it would at least buy me a few more seconds.

The door fell off it's hinges as the pirates and traitors flooded the room. surrounding me.

"Hands up," one of them said, pointing a pistol at me, "rebel."

I obliged, putting my hands behind my head.

"Drop the candle holder," they commanded.

I smirked slightly, blowing out the candle, leaving us in the pitch black. then the pistol fired.

* * *

"I see you have finally come at last..." Nadakhan sneered as the blue ninja limped towards the Djinn King who was sitting on his throne.

The pirates raised their weapons but Nadakhan waved a dismissive hand, the pirates lowered their weapons and stepped back.

Jay continued limping forwards, a look of grim determination on his face, an eyepatch covering his right eye and a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"What are you going to try and do blue ninja?"

Jay scowled, before opening his mouth.

"I wish you would just say something... zaptrap. is that what they called you?" Nadakhan said simply, smirking.

The blue ninja flinched slightly. How dare this bastard use a nickname that his friends did! he had no right. Jay reached for his golden katana.

"Are you looking for a fight then?" The Djinn King mused, "very well. just us... leave. now." he said to the pirates. they obeyed.

It was just them now.

"I never thought you'd go that far..." the djinn said quietly, "I never thought you'd kill her."

Jay grit his teeth.

"Was this a revenge plan? if you can't have your love, than neither can I? it was a waste of time. but I suppose it gave you more of a fighting chance... so... here we are..." Nadakhan spread his arms out wide, "the murderer and the King... the lovesick boy and the man responsible for the death of thousands..." he narrowed his eyes, "the last flickering spark in the darkness..." He sneered, creating a katana in his hand as Jay drew his own.

They charged at each other, trying to hit or block a blow. Parrying, evading, trying to strike... neither succeeding in harming the other. Their blades clashed and the scraping of steel on steel sent sparks flying all around. They snarled at each other before pulling back and trying to strike again.

The battle raged on for an eternity. but the blue ninja was tiring, they could both sense it. He wobbled on his feet as he tried to keep his stance. Nadakhan took this and thrust his blade forward, piercing Jay's chest.

He let out a gurgle as blood slowly flowed out his mouth and Nadakhan smirked, about to remove the blade, "I win..." he hissed.

"n-not so fast..." Jay said quietly. Nadakhan raised his eyebrows.

"he finally speaks..."

"I want my wish..."

"It is too late now!" Nadakhan snapped.

"Just... just hear me out on this one..." Jay smiled softly, "one grieving man to another..."

The djinn narrowed his eyes, "but only for Delara."

"I wish..." Jay said, almost silently as blood continued to spill down his chin. Nadakhan expected this to be a trick and was ready to teleport at any time, "I wish... that Djinnjago... was never destroyed... and that you... you were happy there... with Delara..." The Djinn King stared at Jay as the blue ninja gave him a slurred smile.

Nadakhan didn't understand, "why...?"

Jay only smiled wider, before his eyes rolled upwards and he went limp, dropping the paper in his fist.

The djinn didn't move for a while, tears welling up in his eyes, "your wish is yours to keep..."


End file.
